


Rising Tide

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Kylux Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Comfort/Angst, Curses, Desire, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Huxloween, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, Secret Relationship, Skywalker Family Feels, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Kylo tried to warn Hux he was cursed.[drabble with mood-board]





	Rising Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Huxloween's day 14 prompt: Curse.

\-----------------

Kylo tried to warn Hux he was cursed.

His whole family was. Infected with the same disease that caused them to leave their loved ones behind in search of something grander, more substantial, bigger than themselves. His blood was tainted from the start and only the crimson trail of rage and power could quiet his unhinged hunger.

But Kylo was a weak man.

Drawn to Hux like an ocean at high tide, helpless to the waves of desire that crashed against him, drowning in biting kisses and rough caresses.

So he answered those questioning hands with fleeting touches of his own. Kylo closed his eyes to his inevitable fate, shut his ears against the menacing warnings in his head. He allowed Hux’s teeth to sink into his skin and leave bruises that ached the next day, a constant reminder of the night before. 

Kylo surrendered to the desire which consumed him whole; the secret meetings, the frantic sex, confessions murmured in the dark, calloused fingertips that softly traced his parted lips. Curses be damned.

Curses be damned.

  
\-----------------  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
